Deepest Desire
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: After drinking a potion, Sasuke, Naruto, and that bi- Erm, I mean, Sakura go into the deep blackness of their minds to find out their deepest desire! Sasunaru! Crossdress!Naru! One-shot! Made for Patpatluvsyou on deviant! More info on profile!


**Deepest Desire**

**Rating: T  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have Sasuke doing Sexy no Jutsu!**

"Alright. We're going to be trying something a little different today." Kakashi told his students Uzamaki Naruto-who was currently thinking of how hungry he was-, Haruno Sakura-currently glancing at Sasuke and hoping he noticed she had gotten new shoes-, and Uchiha Sasuke-leaning against a tree and looking bored-. "You three are going to try this," he held up a vile filled with black liquid. "potion."  
"That looks toxic!" Naruto exclaimed, his face full of disgust. "What the heck is it?!"  
"Shut up Naruto! Let Kakashi-sensei finish!" Sakura spat, earning a wounded puppy look from our favorite blonde.  
Kakashi cleared his throat.  
"Yes, thank you COUGH bitch COUGH Sakura." He told her, smiling through his mask and earning a confused look from the bubblegum pink haired girl. "Anyway- I have absolutely no idea what it does!" he finished, earning dropped jaws from Naruto and Sakura, while Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow.  
"Then, why are we trying it?" he questioned, earning Sakura's full attention and making Naruto huff. Why didn't Sakura yell at Sasuke? Stupid Sasuke!  
Kakashi was silent a moment.  
"… To amuse me!" everyone anime fell. "So! I brought three cups along for each of you!" he said, taking out said cups and pouring even amounts in each. "Drink up kids!"  
"Do we have to? I bet it's going to give me a stomach ache! BELIEVE IT!"  
"Stop with that stupid catch phrase baka! SMACK"  
"ITAI! That hurt Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!"  
"Let's get this over with." Said Sasuke, picking up a cup and eyeing the black potion. Sakura rushed to his side and picked up another.  
"Right! I was just about to say that Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, batting her eyelashes.  
"Hn." The Uchiha replied.  
"Man… this sucks…" muttered Naruto, scowling at the potion as he stood next to Sakura and picked the last cup up.  
"Alright! On three!" Kakashi ordered. "One… Two… Three! Chug, chug, chug!" he cheered, earning freaked out looks from his students, before they all drank at the same time. The potion, oddly, tasted good, really good actually. Like everything they ever liked. They all downed it in a matter of seconds, all sighing I unison after the refreshing drink.  
"Well?" Kakashi inquired. "Do you feel any different?" they were about to answer 'No', when the world seemed to grow fuzzy and faded for each of them.

**Sakura's POV**

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!' thought Sakura, before she saw Sasuke.  
/SASUKE-KUN!/ she then glomped him, making him choke and try to get away from the stupid bitch._

**Naruto's POV**

_'Cool!' thought Naruto as the world became fuzzy. 'I got to drink something good, and now this! Bonus! Believe it! Who's that?'  
/Hey! Who are you?/ he yelled at the figure.  
/Hn. Dobe. I-/  
/Teme?! What are you doing here?! And- 0.0 OMG! RAMEN!/ he screamed when he saw Sasuke, looking a little freaked out and holding a bowl of ramen in his hands. /GIMME!/ he exclaimed, and tackled the boy, making him yelp in shock.  
/D-dobe! I was gonna give it to you!/ Sasuke exclaimed, making Naruto pause as he was about to snatch the bowl from his hands.  
/… Eh? You were?/ he questioned, blue eyes wide.  
Sasuke smirked.  
/Believe it/  
/Hey! That's my line!/ Naruto accused. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.  
/Gomennasai. Ramen?/ he offered, sitting up, Naruto still straddling his lap. Naruto's eyes sparkled, taking the bowl away from Sasuke, before he looked up, staring up into deep onyx eyes that held amusement and… was that fondness? He found himself blushing, averting his eyes back to the bowl of ramen.  
/Itadakimasu ! / he exclaimed. When the noodles entered his mouth, a heart appeared above his head. This was the best ramen he had ever tasted! /Sugoy desu!/ he exclaimed. Once he finished, he sighed, /Gochisoosama… That was the best ramen EVER!/ he exclaimed, smiling brightly.  
/That's because the two main things you desire were here at the same time/ Sasuke said, making Naruto blink. After a second or so, hearts appeared above his head, the Uchiha fan and seal mark inside of them.  
/Sasuke-teme!/ he exclaimed, glomping the other in understanding._

**Sasuke's POV**

_'What the hell? What's happening? Why is everything blurred suddenly?' Sasuke thought, confused. Suddenly, a figure began to take form before the duck butt haired boy. He felt his heart call out to the blurred figure, longed for it, which was weird since he was an emo he didn't feel anything. And he was proud of it! But, nonetheless, he couldn't deny the feelings rushing through him.  
/Who are you?/ he questioned, knowing it was a person.  
/What are you? Stupid teme! You should know who I am! Uzamaki Naruto! Believe it!/ the voice exclaimed, and the figure became clear. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto smiling slightly at him, his ocean blue eyes twinkling. He blinked when his heart skipped a beat at that sweet smile, that wonderful smile that he had never seen before.  
/What are you-/ he was cut off by a chuckle, and suddenly, so suddenly he didn't even see him move, Naruto was in front of him, his eyes full of amusement.  
/Baka. I'm here to reveal to you what you desire./ he whispered, his deep blue eyes like pools that he could drown in.  
/What do you mean?/  
Naruto rolled his eyes.  
/You're so slow… sigh I guess I'll have to use extreme measures…/ Sasuke's cheeks flamed when Naruto was suddenly dressed in a very cute blue dress that had ruffles and a blue bow on his head, a orange fox doll held gently in one of his hands as he bent over, a light blush on his cheeks, pouting gently.  
/Sasuke-sama… Have I been a bad little boy ? Has Naru-chan been naughty ?/ Instantly, Sasuke's nose began to bleed, and he covered his nose, eyes wide. Just as quickly as the outfit had come, it was gone, and Naruto was laughing at him.  
/You're such a perv!/  
/Sh-shut up!/  
Naruto laughed, before he smiled at Sasuke again.  
/Fine. But, Sasuke… you realize what your true desire is… right?/ he questioned, hope shining in his eyes.  
Sasuke stared at him for a moment, before he slowly nodded.  
/I… I do… It's you./ Naruto smiled sweetly.  
/Believe it./_

**Normal POV**

Kakashi had been multitasking by poking the three students with a stick while he read his Ichi Ichi Paradise book, when he heard three gasps, making him peek over the brim of it to see the three pre-teens blinking at a fast pace.  
"Oh, you're back." He said, dropping the stick. "So what happened while you were all zoned out like you had done weed?" he questioned.  
"I found out my deepest desire!" they all exclaimed.  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? And what was it?" he questioned. He watched as his team look away from him.  
'Naruto …' thought Sasuke, blushing faintly.  
'Sasuke !' thought Sakura, looking at Sasuke.  
'Ramen + Sasuke !!' thought Naruto licking his lips and blushing slightly. After a bit of silence, Kakashi walked away.  
"You're all boring me to no end. Training's over for today."  
Once the pervert was gone, Sakura turned to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun… I found out that you're my deepest desire! That must mean I'm yours! Go out with me!" she exclaimed, jumping up to glomp him. But there was interference as she was pushed away and a possessive growl emerged. Sakura, now sitting on the ground, opened her eyes, shock filling her forest green orbs at the sight.  
Naruto was growling at her angrily, his arms wrapped around a shocked Sasuke's waist, the blonde boy pressing up against her deepest desire, his eyes mixing dangerously with red.  
"Don't you dare touch my Sasuke!" he growled at her.  
Sakura glared.  
"Get off of him Naruto! And ew! You're gay! That's sick! Sasuke's straight! You're so stupid!" she yelled at him. "Quee-"  
"That's enough Haruno." Sasuke snapped, gaining the boy's and the girl's attention. "There's nothing wrong with being gay Haruno. In fact, my deepest desire was Naruto. That makes me gay, doesn't it?" he smirked, wrapping his right arm around Naruto's shoulder, making the shorter boy blush.  
Sakura's jaw dropped. WHAT?!  
"Y-you can't be-"  
"I'm… your deepest desire?" Naruto questioned, cutting Sakura off.  
Sasuke nodded.  
"… You were mine… well, you and ramen." Confusion swept across Sasuke's face. "Erm, never mind!" Naruto rushed in, laughing.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Dobe." He said, a note of affection in his tone.  
Naruto smirked.  
"Teme."  
Sakura stared as this went on, anger boiling inside her.  
"No! It isn't true! You're lying!" she shrieked.  
Sasuke smirked at her.  
"Maybe this will convince you." He whispered, before he tilted Naruto's chin up, catching him by surprise, and kissed him on his pink lips. There seemed to be an explosion that was set off at that simple press of lips going off in each of the boy's heads. In no time, the kiss grew deeper, their cheeks grew flushed, tongues tangled, and knees became weak.  
Sasuke detached from the kiss, leaving a glassy eyed and dazed Naruto panting, and a trail of saliva still connecting them. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and smirked.  
"Come on Naruto. Let's leave the fan girl alone and go break a few hearts." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, making Naruto nod foggily.  
"H-hai…" he stuttered, and they were gone, leaving an unconscious and bleeding Sakura behind.


End file.
